Sometimes it Hurts
by EllisTheHunter
Summary: "Is this real, or a dre-e-eam?" Clank. "Is this real, or a dre-e-e-eam?" Clank. Violet turned around to see the door being pushed. "Who is it?" The door pushes open. "Foxleap?" Rated K . A Twoleg finds out a dark secret about her heritage.
1. Dark Secrets

Not once did I ever think my mother's stories would be true. In fact, I never thought I would be caught up in the middle of one. But I am. And I have to deal with it.

**Sometimes it Hurts. **But I just keep going on with my not-so-normal life. Camp in the morning. Then training and hunting. At 'home', reading books. And then back at camp to sleep.

I just have to deal with it, my mom says as she hands me the foul-smelling medicine I take every night. "You need it, just deal with it." is the only answer my mom gives me when I ask why I have to take it. I have very long hair like my mom that sometimes grows like a weed. If I saw the price in a month for our trips to the local Headstart, I think I'd explode. My mother 'divorced' my father after I was born, although I never saw the documents of the divorce, my birth certificate, or even a picture of me or my father. I knew something was up when I found out I technically don't exist. And it turned out, something was very, very wrong.

"Oh no, we're out of medicine and it's not in stock!" yells my mom over the fan. I don't know why but we always have the air up in the house with tons of fans on because my mom and I get really hot during the day. I guess it's because of where we live or something. "I'm glad I don't have to take that stuff!" I yell back. "I wouldn't be so glad if I were you." She replies. "Why?" I ask. No reply. "Why?" I ask, a bit louder. No reply. She's probably writing again. I go outside and dangle my feet over the small pond in my backyard, reviewing the latest things I'd found out about my history. My father didn't exist, my mother went missing from her home state years ago, and I'd never been born. I take out a draft of my mom's book and begin reading. All throughout the book, one name sticks out at me. Foxleap. I remember it, barely. I know that name. But…

I go inside, prepared to ask my mom this question that's been burning inside of me. "Mom?" I ask. "Yes, Violet?" she replies. "Who'smydadandwhydoIrememberfoxle apandwhycan'tIfindmybirthcertificateanyw hereandwhyaren'tthereanypicturesofmeasakid?" I ask, saying it really fast. "What?" asks my mom. "I know you heard me." I reply. "Fine… I never wanted to have to tell you this…" She takes in a breath. "Violet, Foxleap is your father."

_**AN:**_** Ooh, cliffie! This idea's been nagging me forever, so I had to post it.**


	2. Reunion

"But how?" I ask, not believing her fully but inside knowing it's true. "It's… a long story…" she says. I sigh. "I don't care. Just explain it to me!" I yell. "Well, you know your friend Jade? Her mother…" she replies. "Yes? Go on." I reply, anxious for the truth. "Her mother and I knew each other very well. Do you know how I used to always go to the forest all the time?" I nod. "Well… it's easier to show than explain." she says. She concentrates on something for a second. And then my mom's gone and a brown tabby is in her place. "Mom?" I ask. "It's me." replies the cat. I shake my head. "Come again?" I ask. "It's me." She replies again. "It can't be!" I reply. "I'll close my eyes and open them and- oh, never mind… Can I do that?" I ask, as my mom becomes a human again. "I don't know, and call me Robinwing… You became a human, so I guess you can change back… Just concentrate on cats for a while…" she says, obviously hiding something. I think of cats, I think of Foxleap, I think of Warrior Cats… and I feel the shrinking and grinding of my bones, me growing fur and getting smaller. I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Look… Now that I've told you this, we can't stay here." Says my mother. "Why not?" I ask. "We just can't." she replies. "Why are you always hiding something from me? First who my father is, second that I'm a freaking CAT, third that it'd hurt like hell to turn into a cat, and now that once you tell me all this we have to leave! I'd appreciate some actual answers at some point, you know!" I immediately regret that because my mom looks hurt. "I did it for your own good. How would you take it if, when you still went to school, that your father was a cat?" she asked. My rage instantly returned. "I'd think it was the best thing ever! Now it terrifies me that I'm not even human!" I yell. I go to my room, pack my stuff, and sit in the living room. "Is this real, is this a dre-e-eam?" Clank. I keep singing. "Is this real, or is it a dre-e-e-eam?" Clank. "But sometimes it hurts, sometimes it burns-" I look over to the door. Clank. It opens with a loud creak. "Who is it?" I ask. I look down at the cat at the doorstep. "Foxleap?" I bend down to him and he hisses and leaps back. "Stop! It's me…" I say. I transform into a cat, once again wincing as my bones move into place. "What are you?"

He gasps when he sees my appearance. "Amberkit?" he asks. "I… I guess?" I reply. "But… but you were a Twoleg, and then… but… how?" I shake my head. "It's a long story. Would you like to see Robinwing?" He nods slowly. "Mom!" I yell. She comes down the hall. "Twoleg!" hisses Foxleap. "Mom, cat, please. It's Foxleap. "Okay?" She transforms into a cat, seemingly without the pain I have from it. "Robinwing? This can't be happening… how is this happening? Why were you twolegs? Did they do something to you?" She shakes her head. "I am a Twoleg, Foxleap… I can become a cat." Foxleap seems surprised. "But, Robinwing… why didn't you tell me?" he asks. "Would you trust me if you knew I was a Twoleg? Would you still love me if you found out? Do you even still love me?" she says, whispering at the last part.

"Yes, Robinwing… I would always trust you, and I will always love you." And that's when I realize that, finally, my father is home, and my family is back together.

_**AN: This was pretty fun to write! 638 words when I finished, not counting the author's note.**_


End file.
